To see you again after all this time
by Dannigurl9488
Summary: Inuyasha gets badly injured in a battle with Naraku and Kagome is stuck in the future for 17 years. She finally gets back to find the past in ruins. I/K S/M Pleaz R
1. Chapter 1

Im starting a new story . Inuyasha. I have a great idea for it but its typing it down that gives me trouble.  
  
---- A little Prologue------  
  
(A/N I am going to give you a summary of what has happened so far.)  
  
Inuyasha and the gang had a big battle with Naraku. They got the jewel shards and completed the Shikon No Tama. Naraku was not killed in this battle. He vowed to fight them once again. Inuyasha and Kagome became a serious couple after this. Sango changed her mind about the miroku-ill- marry-u-after-Naraku-is-dead-thing because she got tired of waiting. (A/N she says that she'll wait for Naraku's death in later episodes.)  
  
Inuyasha and the gang fight Naraku a few months later. During the battle Inuyasha is hurt badly and he throws Shippo, Sango, and Kagome into the well. Kagome never heard from him since. Its 17 years later. Sango gave  
  
birth to a daughter. (A/N She does not have the birth mark on her hand. You shall find out why later on.) Kagome has twins. And Shippo is the size of an adult.  
  
-------------------Chappe 1 uno and one----------  
  
"Mom, are you coming to our basketball game?"said the white haired teenage girl.  
  
"Im sorry but I have to work,"said 34 year old Kagome. Since she mated with Inuyasha it looks like she hasn't aged a day.....  
  
"Remember dont take..."Kagome continued.  
  
"Your hat off so noone will see your ears,"finished Shippou and the twins.  
  
"Good luck,"said Kagome as she kissed each of them on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Mom!!"said the four in unison. Sango's daughter had just joined them.  
  
"Bye Touya, Jr, Sakura, and Shippou"said Sango and Kagome. Sango looked her age, a 35 year old. The four teenagers got into the car and drove off.  
  
---Inside the car----  
  
"Hey Touya better not miss a free throw,"said Jr. His sister has long white hair and golden brown eyes. She was abnormally tall with a staggering height of 6'2". She was one of the most beautiful girls at her high school. She was lanky and had a great build. She was feared when it came to basketball and school work because she was the schools VIP and valedictorian. Her brother on the other hand was not. He look just like Inuyasha and had in some ways a attitude to rival with it. The only difference in appearence is that he looked like Inuyasha in his human form and he was an astonishing 6'5". He was the school ' s beautiful bad boy. He always got into fights and could not back down from anyone. He managed to stay in school to the 11th grade by fighting outside school so he does not get suspended. He was on the boys varisty basketball team but he was not playing tonight.  
  
"Inu please actually watch the game instead of flirting with girls,"said Touya.  
  
"Yeah we need a cheerleader other than Shippo,"said Sakura. She has black hair and black eyes. She is 5'8"and is also on the basketball team. She doesn't appear to be the most intellegent out of the group because the school knows her as the "Flirt". She is a sweet person anyway.  
  
"I will not be a cheerleader,"said Shippou.  
  
"Whatever Shippou.."said Touya.  
  
----During the BasketBall Game fourth quarter-----  
  
"Tokana Timberwolves behind by 94 points against the Soma Mavericks leading at 150. The lead player for the Mavs is Touya. She is raking up those points. Score!!!"says the announcer.  
  
"Foul hey wait are those DOG EARS on top of Touya's head and their twitching hahahah that is the most bizarre thing I've ever seen at a championship game!?"continued the announcer.  
  
Touya had let her guard down for a second and a girl from the other team pulled off her bandana. The whole crowd went silent. Then suddenly people started throwing popcorn and other items at her yelling at her.  
  
"Dog get off the floor" "wheres the REAL Touya" "Here have a bone" "Somebody need a scratch behind the ears" What IS she a wolf or something" "She looks like a dog" "Maybe she's half dog" "Maybe we are seeing things" "I know what we see is real and I don't care what she is we should take her to the pound" "No wonder she has long teeth" "No wonder she always had those long nails" "I wonder why she has white hair" "What is her brother then?" "Maybe he's one two As they were saying this and many other rude comments Jr started to get angery. Meanwhile Touya was sitting on the basketball floor crying her heart out . Noone was trying to accept who she was and that was what hurt her the most.  
  
"SHUTUP,"Said jr. The whole room went quite and they all turned to stare at him.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!!" "So what are you a dog too?"said some random person. "I am not a damn dog and neither is she we are a fourth dog youkai you notice my full name Inu yasha means dog youkai. We are mostly human we always wear bandanas because we knew you all would think our ears are weird now let me and my sister be,"Said Jr.  
  
Jr walked down the stands to where his sister was peacefully crying. He helped her up and walked her to the door. Sakura and Shippou went after. They all got into the car and drove back to the shrine.  
  
"Why are you all back so early?"said Kagome.  
  
Inu did not anser he just walked Touya to their favorite spot to sit at, the bone eaters well. When Kagome told them about their father they would sit hours on end at the well just thinking about how their life could have been different. They still went there even if something troubled them.  
  
"Inu .."said Touya as she sat down on the railing of the rail. "Hum" "Don't you wish things were different like us having dad?" "It might make things more complicated lets just focus on here and now" "There you two are"said Sakura as her and Shippou walked in and sat down. "Man I wish we could go to my time,"said Shippou. "Here you are,"said Kagome and Sango. "Me too,"said Touya, Jr., and Sakura in unison. "Me too what...?"said Kagome as all six of them were pulled into the well.  
  
Instead of seeing trees and grass like what Kagome so vividly remember she saw a plain of dirt and people; humans and demons alike doing work and being whipped. "Um mom isn't dad's time supposed to look kinda different?"said Touya. "Kinda Different what happened to my old home!!?"said Shippou.  
well here is the first chapter of my new story what do you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: mud, nightmares,and close cal...

Next chapter.... ^-^  
  
---------Chapter 2-------------  
  
"Well lets see what's going on..,"said Touya. "Yeah maybe we can find Inuyasha,"said Shippo. "Im right here,"said Inuyasha Jr. "What about my dad!!,"said Sakura. "No Inuyasha senior,"said Kagome. "Yeah what about Miroku,"said Sango. "Lets just see what happened lets GO,"said Touya. "We should go back and get supplies,"said Kagome. "But what if the well closes behind us?"Inu. "We just have to risk it,"said Kagome. "I want to see what happened we should go anyway!!,"Shippo. "I am going come with me if you want,"said Touya as she walked off. "Wait for us,"said Sango.  
They then headed out on their adventure.  
  
********Someplace very close to there********  
  
"Master 2 hanyous, 3 humans, and a kitsune have just appeared out of nowhere in the desert region near the well"said a small green toad otherwise known as Jaken.  
  
"Excellent everything is going as planned .......Have someone pick them up but do NOT repeat do NOT send "The Three".said the evil, cruel hanyou Naraku.  
  
"emm sir why not "The Three""  
  
"Don't question me do as I ask"  
  
"Ok I will send "Her""  
  
"Excellent" ***********A few rooms Away**************************  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha don't tell me you are having ANOTHER nightmare about Kagome; it's become everyday now,"said Miroku.  
  
"Face the fact that the human is gone and QUIT waking us up we have stack out again tonight,"said Sesshoumaru. "I even smell her this time..."  
  
"Face the facts that she is gone just like Sango"said Miroku. "Hey this time I smell Kagome, Sango, and Shippo,"said Inuyasha. "The fact is you need a new nose now go back to sleep,"says Sess. (A/N I hate spelling out the whole name so its Sess for now on. I suck at spelling.) "Har Har I think you need to accept the fact that I can't be over reacting this time,"says Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes you can because this is the 6,781 time you said you missed her its been what 17 years move on,"said Miroku.  
  
"Well I've noticed you haven't moved on since Sango left...."said Inuyasha. "That's different,"said Miroku. "How!?"said Sess and Inuyasha in unison. "Sango is special" "So is Kagome!!!!" "But I don't dream of her like you do; I remember the good times unlike you" "What do you mean unlike you; so do I,"said Inuyasha "Whatever go to sleep..."  
  
********Back to Kagome Hours Later******  
  
They were walking in a forest area. They were surrounded on all sides by trees. They had been walking all day. "Can we stop I'm getting tired,"said Sango. "When we used to go on our adventures you didn't get tired so easily,"Said Kagome. "Well I was younger then ....," "You are not that old; pitiful,"said Kagome. "Hey!!!!" "Well its getting kinda late lets stay here for the night,"said Inu. "What are we gonna sleep on?"said Touya. "Umm........ the ground,"said Inu. "But its hard and dirty,"whined Touya. "Ummm.....Duh that or stand up all night" "whatever." "Or you can be a baka and stay up all night ..but I am NOT carrying you;you weigh a TON," "Inuyasha Higurashi I swear if you were not my twin brother I'd....." " I'd do what you are all bark but no bite,"Said Inu.  
Meanwhile everyone was watching them argue. Right when Touya was about to launch herself at him Kagome said "Alright children lets get some rest so we can start out early tomorrow."  
That night they all sat in a circle around a fire. It was late at night and Inu. woke up with a start. "Huh.."said Inu. 'What is that smell it smells like something foul coming this way I know we stopped near that muddy; smelly pond, but ...wait I hear it walking this way......there is three other things further away....I better wake everyone up..' After thinking this he got up and woke Touya up. "What do you want im sleeping here,"muttered Touya in her sleep. "Get up something's coming help me wake everyone up ."  
They got everyone up and fully woke themselves up. "Which direction is it coming from?"said Sango. "Um right infront of Inu; he hasn't stopped looking that way since we woke you all up,"said Touya. "Man I wish I had a bow and arrow,"said Kagome. "Here it comes.."said Inu.  
Through the trees came a Panda Demon!!!!!!! (A/N I could'nt think of anything). It looked exactly like a Panda except it was a few feet shorter than the trees. It looked like a twisted panda you would see in your dreams with gigantic fangs and just plain disfigured looking.  
  
"T. Remember how to take your claws out?"said Inu. "Yeah duh but it hurts when I do it plus it messes up my nail polish,"said Touya. As Inu. Rolls his eyes he says "Well its just going have to get messed up we have to protect mom now lets go!!!" ; then he charged at the beast. "Ok"  
Touya and Inu. went back and forth attacking the beast. Their efforts only pushed it back towards the swamp.. The gigantic panda grabbed them and dropped them right into the mud. "Uhhhhh"said Touya. "Man I can barely move,"said Inu. "NA...."said the panda. "What did it just say?"said Touya. Her brother replied with a shhh. "RA ...KU....I SER...VE.....HIM......U....KNOW......A.....GRO....UP.....WITh....A...MIKO... ..KIT....SUNE......2 HU....MANS.....AND .....2......HAN....YOUS......"said the panda as if it had trouble talking. "We are...."said Touya before she was interrupted. "Passing travelers who have not seen them,"interrupted Inu.  
The Panda left so fast that it was astonishing. "Why did you tell the truth?"said Touya. "They might want to kill us we haven't met a soul since we got here they might know our scent and be looking for us to kill us remember the story about Naraku and the Shikon No Tama?" "Yeah I get you....whos that?'said Touya as she looked at 3 figures in the distance *****With Inuyasha and the others********* "Who is that?"said Miroku. "I don't care I can smell that smelly swamp with that spice stuff on it; why did my nose have to get itchy like this,"said Sess. "I can't smell anything at all,"said Inuyasha. "Lucky...forget about whoever those 2 are they are muddy and I don't want to get any closer to find out.."said Sess. "Ok lets go,"said Miroku  
  
Sorry but they don't meet Inuyasha yet.... Well disclaimer don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own Inu. Touya and Sakura. Thanks for reading PLEAZ review seeya 


	3. Chapter 3

Been a LONG time. I kinda procrastinated finishing this chapter what got me to write again is because my friend sent me this review:  
  
I read this story and you need to update it because we are gettin tired of coming back and there is no more to the story then what it was before ok, so UPDATE IT!  
  
I thought the whole thing was funny cause I didn't know she even read it let alone comment. I think she wanted to be funny cause she doesn't even like anime. She hasn't seen Inuyasha before. Even after her writing that it still took me a while to write again. I have insane friends anyway here is the rest.  
  
-------Chapter 3---------  
  
********Noon the next day********  
  
Kagome and company are walking up a big hill. At the very top they look down and see a small village.  
  
"Finally we made it to a village!!"said Kagome. "Mom do you think they might know where a hot spring is ?"said Touya. "I don't know..."said Kagome. "Maybe we can ask someone there,"said Sango. "Great idea,"said Kagome. "Think Inuyasha might be there?"said Touya. "Im right here.."said Jr. "No senior and I don't know,"said Kagome. "And why did you have to name me after him?" "You look just like him when he is human ..."  
  
******** At the Village*************  
  
"Excuse me sir but do you know where a hot spring is?"said Sakura. "Sorry don't have one but there are buckets back there you can pour over your head,"said a random old villager. "Thanks.. Mom can we just get them to the inn they might have something.." "Yeah lets go.."  
  
********At That Very Same Village*******  
  
A demon walked to the entrance to the village. She appeared to be looking for something. She has long white hair and blue eyes. She is about 5'8". "I wonder were those stupids humans are at..,"said the dog demon. "Hi Kiki, what are you doing here?"said Miroku. "Call me HER in public,"said Kiki.  
  
"Whatever Kiki what are you doing in a HUMAN village aren't you supposed to be hunting down weak demons NOT humans?"said Inuyasha "For your information Naraku gave me a very important mission to hunt down 3 humans, 2 hanyous, and a kitsune thank you very much. He probably thought you three were too incompetent to do the job.."said Kiki. "Are there any more details about them?"said Sess. "Im not telling you anything,"said Kiki as she stuck her tongue out at them and walked off. "Naraku is trying to keep something from us, the bastard,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Indeed we should stick around and see what it is,"said Miroku. "No telling what she is up to lets go to the inn ",said Sess.  
  
(AN was there inns back then?) *****Later that day at the inn with Kagome********  
Kagome and company stood outside a large wooden inn. There weren't very many people there. They had already bought rooms , but came out for fresh air. "What do you think we will do tomorrow?"said Shippo. "I don't know we will probably walk around and maybe we will run into something that will tell us what happened..,"said Kagome. "I wonder how Inuyasha is now?"said Shippo. "I bet he's dead..,"said Jr. "How can you say that!!"interrupted Touya. "Because he was archenemy of that Naraku guy its obvious he won cause mom said herself dad was injured when her threw them into the well..he would have been easy picking,"said Jr. "But he Cant be I've waited so LONG to meet him he can't be..,"said Touya. "Inuyasha is stronger than that I remember that day very clearly.....,"said Kagome  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_FLASHBACK^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Kagome!! You CAN'T go you haven't been here that long!!,"whined Inuyasha. "I forgot something we will look for shards LATER,"said Kagome. "But Kagome...." "Don't make me say the S word," "But.. ("Mom you were pregnant with us then right? Then why does he still have the rosary on?"said Touya. "He didn't want to take it off,"said Kagome. "Now quit interrupting,"said Sango.) "No Inuyasha I'll be back SOON," "Wait ...Naraku...*growl*" "What!!! He's dead right?" "Remember Miroku still has the hole in his hand" "Oh yeah.."  
  
They ran back to the village and joined Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They ran to the corner of the village where Kaede's house is. There they found Naraku strangling Kaede. "Let her go you BASTARD!!"yelled Inuyasha. "Kukukukukuku Oh hello Inuyasha so nice of you to join us. This old hag was getting boring now I have you...kukukukuku"said Naraku as he threw Kaede to the ground. "NO ONE CALLS HER AN OLD HAG BUT ME!!!"yelled Inuyasha as Kagome grabbed Kaede. "CUTTING WIND!!"  
Naraku didn't seem fazed at all. The battle that quickly was taking a turn for the worse. Inuyasha's most powerful attack wasn't working. Inuyasha ran at him again, I guess to slice him to pieces I don't know I suck at explaining, and Kagura came out of nowhere and used her feather to cut Inuyasha on his side.  
  
"CUTTING WIND!!"  
  
This time Kanna used her mirror to absorb the attack. Inuyasha turned around grabbed me, Shippo, and Sango. He then through us all into the welll..... ("Um mom you said he was sooo strong he had to be a weakling to get hurt like that and turn tail from the battle"said Jr. "Don't you DARE insult dad like that"said Touya. "That was very rude, Inuyasha was mean but, not THAT weak,"said Shippo. "Well he was not that mean and he was not weak at all...."said Kagome. "But if he wasn't weak then why did he run...",said Jr. "Maybe he wanted to protect you all.."said Sakura. "But""You said""I guess"said several voices at the same time. "If ANY of you interrupt again I will hit you all with my boomerang,"said Sango. "Um mom you don't have your boomerang any more..."said Sakura. "Well I'll find any and all other things I can find to hit you with now shutup and let her finish,"said Sango. "Ok anyway,"said Kagome.)  
  
We got up on the other side of the well. I was shocked that it let Shippo and Sango through. We all got out of it and jumped in again. We still were in the future so we tryed over and over again but it still didn't work.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ END ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Glad its over I got tired of hearing about weaklings.."said Inu. "He was NOT a weakling"said Touya. "Whatever"said Inu. "See hah I won.....AHHHHH"said Touya as a fast object just threw her through the door. "Hello...."said Kagome.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
End of chapter 3 YAY I finished it . That and the fact Mavs beat Lakers in LA for the first time in 13 years makes me happier. Now please hit that little button that says review. 


End file.
